Tonshi Yagi
by Fairytailfanatic247
Summary: Toshinori Yagi has a sister. She knows all about his quirk, sickness/injury, and the successor he chose. She is also in a pretty serious relationship with Aizawa Shota. How will she react to everything happening around her. This will follow the events of season 1. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the storyline. All I own is my OC and the things she does.
1. Info

Name: Tonshi Yagi

Age: 29

Eye Color: Blue

Hair: Waist length dirty blonde

Superhero Name: Screech

Superhero Outfit: Fairly tight black body suit with a small black mask around her eyes. Her cape looks like a pair of hawk wings, but she can use it to shield herself. She wears black gloves with built in claws for close combat, and she wears black combat boots for comfort. (Pictured above)

Quirk: She is able to create a sonic attack using her screams or whistles. She can aim her attack at one enemy or spread it out to hit many. When she spreads out the attack, though, she can't control it as much. Which means she could hit an ally or innocent bystanders.

Relationships:  
-Toshinari Yagi (All Might): Her brother  
-Shota Aizawa (Eraserhead): Her long time boyfriend  
-Hizashi Yamada (Present Mic): Best friend (some of what they can do is similar)  
-Everyone else is a friend or student or boss

A/N: Alright, I want to let you all know that I have finished this story on Wattpad, and I plan to release these chapters here one per week except for the first one. I will post the official first chapter soon after posting this one. If you would like to see what my OC looks like please visit the story on Wattpad. It will have the same title. Thank you for reading. :)


	2. AN: Clarification on OC Name

A/N: Just so you guys all know, I worried about the naming of my character for a long time before even posting on Wattpad. It's a reason I don't usually do Anime/Manga fanfics.

I went off of the Wikipedia for the characters and how certain characters say Izuku Midoriya's name. For instance:

Midoriya's mother calls him Izuku. (His first name)

All Might/Toshinori calls him Midoriya. (His last name)

On the Wikipedia page for his character it says his name is Izuku Midoriya, but in Romanji it has it going the other way around.

The same thing goes for Toshinori. The Romaji of his name has Yagi being first, so that is why I have my OC's name the way it is.

I just wanted to clear that up.

Thank you.


	3. Big Brother

A/N: Thank you for reading. Here's the first chapter. :)

Seriously, he was supposed to be here hours ago. I let out a sigh as I slump over the counter in my kitchen as I sit on the barstool. Knowing him, he's probably gotten himself into a fight. He can't just leave things alone. There are other heroes in the city. He doesn't have to get involved, especially in his condition. I let out another sigh. It's no use. Nothing I say to him will change what he does. He is the Number 1 Hero after all.

As his sister, it's kind of difficult. We're so different. I became a hero, at first, to follow my crush. I don't want the spotlight, but the money's not bad. I guess my plan worked, though, the crush I followed to UA is now my boyfriend. He played hard to get at the beginning, but I think I just wore him down about half way through our first year at UA. I smirk at the thought as I look over to my fridge. I've used a magnet to keep a picture of me and Shota there.

We've been dating for years, but being a hero takes a lot of time away from our personal lives. Plus, we're also teachers at the school we graduated from. We're guiding the next generation into the heroes that will eventually replace us. It's sort of sad if you really think about it. The front door finally opens and I sit up immediately before rushing to said door. I hear the barstool fall over behind me, but it doesn't stop my pace.

"Tonton, I'm back!" He calls out. My brow scrunches up as I feel the heat of anger bubble up in me. I finally make it to the door and I stand there, looking at him, in his non-All Might form, with my arms crossed in front of me and my right hip popped out to the side. I tap the toes of my left foot as I glare at him. After taking his shoes off he looks up at me. He goes pale as he remembers that I had been waiting for the food he offered to get at the store.

"Where the hell have you been?" I ask him.

"Uh..." He rubs at the back of his head with his free hand as he continues. "I'm so sorry sis. I got carried away with something."

"Is it an _'I'm gonna be on the news'_ kind of something?" I ask. He drops his hand and lets out a sigh. I let out a sigh of my own as my expression softens. I hold out my hand for the grocery bags. "Hand 'em over you big idiot." I send a soft smile his way. He does what I say and I take the bags into the kitchen. "So, what exactly caused you to be late? I want details." Deep down, I was always a huge fan of my brother. With him being the Number 1 Hero, how can I not?

"Well, I chased this goo villain." He starts as he follows me to the kitchen. "He decided to attack some kid trying to get away, so I had to interfere."

"Of course." I comment as I begin to pull out the ingredients for dinner.

"I saved the kid who has no quirk, signed his fan boy notebook, and..." He pauses, so I look over at him. He's now sitting at the counter on the barstool I had knocked over.

"And? What?" What did he do?

"I over exerted myself and the kid ended up seeing me like this." He motions to himself. My eyes widen in shock. "Uh, don't worry. He said he'd keep it a secret."

"That doesn't really mean anything. You don't even know this kid from a hole in a wall."

"Ton, don't worry. I explained my situation to him, and he seemed to understand." He pauses. "After I was done talking with the kid I realized I had somehow lost the goo villain, and it started making more trouble in the city."

"You didn't." I say, already knowing the reply.

"Yeah." He looks down at the countertop. "I followed the commotion and all I could do was watch. I felt awful."

"Well you should." I tell him. "You got distracted."

"I know that. Anyway, I just stood there, watching like everyone else as another kid was being attacked by this thing. All of a sudden the kid I saved earlier jumped into action." he says.

"But, I thought you said he didn't have a quirk." I point out.

"He doesn't. But he didn't hesitate when he saw someone in trouble. His actions inspired me to do something besides be a bystander." I let out a sigh at his words. "I did a Detroit Smash so powerful it changed the weather."

"I'm sure it was a media circus, then." I state as I begin to cook. Most of it is for me. Toshinori doesn't eat too much after his injury. He doesn't really have much of a stomach, if any.

"Of course. I ended up loosing track of the quirkless kid, but I was able to find him again."

"Why would you go searching for him Nori?"

"To tell him that I want him to inherit my quirk, of course." he says so calmly.

"WHAT?" I say loudly just under a shout. At moments of high stress or emotion my quirk can lash out.

"You heard me." He answers. "He's the one I chose, and I'm not changing my mind." I go to say something, but I slowly close my mouth. I sigh and turn back to my food before finding the words.

"I know you came back for this specific reason. It may be a bit of a strange choice, but if you think this kid can do it then I have no right to second guess you."

"Wow, thanks." He says.

"Don't thank me." I laugh. "You're the one who has to train the kid. He won't be able to handle the power of 'One For All' right off the bat."

"That's true." He pauses to think about something as I plate his small portion of food and my larger one. He suddenly gets an idea. "I should make a training regiment for him. I'll include a diet, and schedule out all of his time."

"You sure this kid can handle that?" He deflates a bit at my question.

"I'm not sure, but it's the only thing that'll work." I place his small meal in front of him and sit down across the counter from him on another barstool with my larger meal. We begin to eat in silence. Well, I begin to eat. Toshinori just sort of picks at his food. "So, where's Aizawa?" I tense a bit.

"Uh..." I let out a sigh before answering. "When he heard you were coming to town we had a fight, sort of. I told him you would be living here for the time being, and he wasn't so happy about that." I just stare into my plate of food.

"I'm sorry, Tonton." He says.

"Ah, don't worry about it." I wave a hand in front of me. "It's just his version of a childish tantrum. He did the same thing when I went out and beat up a few villains on a weekend a while back without him."

"Really?" He asked. "I thought you weren't gonna do anymore hero work."

"I wasn't, but I was contacted by my old agency. They had a bunch of heroes out of commission and needed someone to help out for just a few days." He nods in understanding. There is an awkward pause before we begin to throw ideas back an forth about the kid's training and schedule.

I had missed him so much. He pulled away a bit after his injury, but I knew that I needed to give him space. With him here, we can reconnect and be just like we always were. He's my big brother and my best friend. And nothing will change that.

A/N: Thank you for reading. I wanted to give an idea of Tonshi's relationship with her brother. You got a little bit of her background with Shota Aizawa/Eraserhead. I would really like to know what you think so far. I know that there's only one chapter to go off of, but maybe you'll point out something I didn't see before.


	4. Exams

The months that passed from Toshinori telling me about young Midoriya, have been entertaining. The kid's training had started, and my brother would tell me about the progress the kid had made during that day. With each day I was getting more and more excited about this kid. I couldn't wait for the entrance exams. I want to see what little Midoriya will do. And today is that day.

Toshinori and I head to UA to help oversee the entrance exams, him in a suit and me in my hero costume. I greet the other teachers and the principal before I see Shota leaning up against the wall. I can tell he's trying to ignore me. I cross my arms and walk over to him. Stopping in front of him, I glare at him and say nothing until he sighs and looks at me.

"What?" He asks.

"Where have you been?" I ask him.

"Why is it any of your business?" He replies.

"Because I care about you, Shota." I answer in a stern tone. "All you left with was that stupid sleeping bag that makes you look like a yellow caterpillar." He lets out a short laugh.

"I'm fine, trust me." He says.

"Can you please come home?" I ask him. This is the longest he's ever been mad at me. I mean, It's been about ten months since he walked out the door.

"Not if he's staying." Came the answer.

"Why are you being so selfish?" I ask. "This is the first time in years that I've gotten to have any sort of contact with my brother. He's not gonna be living there forever. He just needed some time to get his own place." He squints at me, silently asking me a question. "Yes. He found his own place, and he's moving out in a couple days." He takes in a breath and lets it out in a sigh, looking to the ground.

"I'll be home tonight." He says simply. I smile at his words. "I'll cook." He adds, causing my smile to grow. "I suppose I can deal with him for a couple days." I walk forward and lean my head on his chest. I let a breath out and felt one of his hands on the back of my head.

"I was worried you'd left me for good." I say as I put my arms around him.

"I'll never be able to get rid of you." He tells me. I look up at him with a questioning stare. He smirks down at me before continuing. "I learned that during our first year as students here." I smile at him and stand on my tip-toes to give him a peck on the lips.

"Alright, love birds." We hear principal Nezu say to us. "The practical exam is about to start." I go to sit down next to my brother as Shota stays by the wall. We watch the screens to see that the students were all gathered in front of their assigned areas. Present Mic, my friend Hizashi, starts everything off and the potential students enter the different areas.

I watch all these kids trying their hardest to take out these robots. Many of them could be my potential students. Their quirks are so strong. I look around to try and see if I can guess which one has been training with Toshinori. I give up and look to the score board that is keeping track of all of the applicant's points. I read through all of them for the kid's name. I find it at the bottom. He has no points so far. I put my head in my hands and mentally cross my fingers. I just hope he can get some hero points. There is a sudden rumbling and I look back up to see the 0 point 'villain'. I forgot about that one. The thing punches the ground and many of the kids begin to run. It's always hard to watch this part.

"Now things get interesting." Toshinori says. I turn my head to look at him. "A person's true character is revealed when they're faced with danger." I look back to the screens and see a kid with green hair siting on the ground. He's so scared he can't move. He tries to crawl away from the giant robot as Present Mic announces that there are only 2 minutes left in the practical exam.

The kid stops and looks back to the rubble. There's a girl stuck under a large concrete slab. The green haired kid rushes up and charges towards the 0 point 'villain'. He pushes off of the ground and something clicks. This is the kid. I watch with wide eyes as he flies up and punches the robot in his 'face'. A smile appears on my face, and I am so happy I even know what this Midoriya looks like now. The kid has no combat points, but I doubt he'll be lacking in hero points.

"That's right." Toshinori speaks again. "Show who you are. Embody what it means to be a hero." I see Principal Nezu silently cheering on this kid. I turn back to the screens as my brother continues. "Nothing is nobler...than self-sacrifice." I continue to watch Izuku in the air, but something doesn't look right. Both of his legs and the arm he punched with are just wiggling about as he starts falling back to earth.

Shit. The kid over exerted himself and broke three of his limbs. He didn't have much time to practice with One For All, so it makes sense. As he gets closer to the ground I unconsciously grab a hold of Toshinori's hand and hold my breath. The kid raises his one good arm to try and do something, but he'll break it for sure. Feet from the ground, the girl he had been trying to save smacks him to use her levitating quirk. She is able to stop him and let him down easy before puking. I let out my held breath and look to my hand in Toshinori's. His eyes meet mine, and he smiles and nods at me.

"And that's it." I hear Hizashi say. "Time's up!" The alarm sounds and all of the applicants seem to relax a bit. Recovery Girl is sent out help the injured kids. I look around at them on the screen and see a few I recognize as relatives of other heroes. Tensei's brother is even here. I bet he'll be so proud of his little brother. No doubt he'll pass with how fast he was taking down the 'villains'. They had all taken the written exam before the practical exam, so now they wait for their results.

"Alright, now it's time to award hero points." Principal Nezu says. My face drops. Here's something I absolutely hate about this job. I have to award points to these kids. It's a long process, but we all get through it. Toshinori and I decline to vote at all for little Midoriya. It just wouldn't be fair. I would show my favoritism for sure. I mean, I know who trained him. I'd give him a 10 without question. It's lucky that I wasn't the only one to think that.

A few more students later and there was a knock at the door. Hizashi answers it and the girl that Midoriya was trying to save is there. I jump up and join my friend at the door. I smile at the girl.

"Um, do you have a sec?" She starts. "Sorry to interrupt."

"It's no problem." I tell her. "What is it you wish to discuss?"

"You know that boy with the really messy hair and all the freckles?" She asks. She's talking about Izuku. "It's hard to describe his face. He's kinda plain-looking. Uh, doesn't really stand out or anything, you know? I was wondering. Would it be possible to give him some of the points I earned in the exam?" I was a bit taken aback by her words. "I heard him say something about wanting to get just one point in, which just seems crazy. How could someone who took down that huge villain all by himself not have any points in the end? He would've had a better score if he hadn't have stopped to help me. He saved me. I have to make it up to him. Please Sir, Miss! Can't you just...give him my points?" I pat the girl on the head and kneel down, moving my hand to her shoulder. Her eyes meet mine and I smile at her and give her a thumbs up as Hizashi speaks.

"Thanks for showin' up to the station with your request." He says.

"Yes, but there's no need to give him your points." I add.

"The kid's chartin' well on his own." Hizashi finishes as he pats her on the head as well. She looks a bit confused at first, but then smiles. She thanks us, bows and then runs off. "Have we already voted on her hero points?" Hizashi asks to the room. I look over at the principal who looks to a paper in front of him.

"She was actually the next one." He answers with a smile. We vote on her hero points then finish everyone else's. When everything was finished Principal Nezu tells Toshinori that he has to complete the acceptance notices once everything has been finalized. He accepts, but I don't think he knows what that really means.

A/N: So, what do you think about my OC so far and her relationships? I would love to know what you think.


	5. Dinner

Poor Toshinori is stuck starting the acceptance 'letters'. He has to record a short video for each student accepted into the hero course at UA. Because of his stamina, though, he'll have to do it in short installments. It could take him about a week to finish them all. Shota and I end up heading back to the house. We'll be eating alone. He'll like that.

Let me explain why Shota and my brother don't really get along. Well, it's more like Shota doesn't like Toshinori. As long as I'm happy my brother could care less who I'm with. The main reason Shota has a grudge against Toshinori is because All Might is so flashy. It's not really a personal grudge, but a grudge against all heroes with super flashy quirks. It doesn't help that All Might is the number 1 Hero.

We get back to the house and I take off our shoes at the door. I then take the ridiculous sleeping bag from Shota. He heads for the kitchen as I fold it up as much as I can and put it away in the closet. Taking a deep breath I head to the kitchen where Shota is already preparing dinner.

"So, watcha makin'?" I ask him. He looks over at me as he answers.

"It'll be a surprise." He tells me. "Why don't you go change into something comfortable. You could even take a bath and relax for a bit."

"Ooo. I love surprises." I respond. "And a bath does sound really good right now." I walk over to him and kiss him lightly on the cheek before heading upstairs "Let me know when dinner is almost done." I call back to him. He wave at me, which means he will. Entering the bedroom I hurriedly take off my costume before going to the connected bathroom. I run the water and make sure it's warm enough to sooth my aches away. Without Shota around I would just train the entire day until Toshinori would get home from training little Midoriya.

When the tub fills enough with water I turn off the faucet and slowly get in. I take a deep breath and let it out, closing my eyes in bliss at the warmth enveloping my body. In my thoughts are the students that I'll be teaching this year. I can tell that some are going to have attitude problems, but overall they seem like they're going to be a fairly interesting class. After cleaning myself I begin to fall asleep when Shota calls up the stairs.

"Dinner's almost ready!" I snap open my eyes and sit up before calling back.

"Okay, I'll be down in a sec!" I stand up and grab the towel that I had put out before getting in the tub. I wrap it around me and head into the bedroom to pick out some clothes. Quickly picking some loose sweatpants and a baggy T-shirt, I get dressed and pat my hair dry. I don't bother brushing it. What's the point? Hurrying downstairs, I almost trip and fall on my face. Lucky for me, Shota was about to check in on me. He caught me before I hit the ground.

"How can you be so clumsy?" He asks as he goes to put me down, but I latch onto him, wrapping my legs around his middle and my arms around his neck. He groans a bit at the added weight that he was not expecting. "What are you doing?"

"I missed you so much." I whisper into his left ear. He lets out a sigh before using his arms to support me under my thighs. His head drops to my shoulder.

"I missed you too." He says. I nuzzle into his hair. Suddenly, my stomach growls fairly loud. I can't stop a laugh from escaping. "Alright, alright," He starts. I can hear the smile in his voice. "Time for food." He begins to walk towards the kitchen with ease, me still wrapped around him. Sniffing the air, I moan at the heavenly smell. I know just by the smell that it's something we made together on our first night in this place together.

"Home-made ramen." I sigh. He sets me down on a barstool at the counter where there are two bowls already set up. He goes and sits on the other side of the counter. "Itadakimasu (Let's eat./Thanks for the food.)" I say putting my hands together before digging in. I missed his cooking. I'm such a horrible cook. I mean, I can cook something simple, but I would never be able to make ramen as good as Shota. Toshinori and I ate out a lot in the last ten months.

Once we both finished eating, I cleaned up as he changed into his night time clothes. To be honest, they look similar to his costume. They fit the same way and they are a dark color. I don't care what he's wearing as long as he's comfortable. Although, I'd rather see him without his shirt. Just thinking about his toned chest causes me to zone out.

"Hey!" I hear him shout as he comes back into the kitchen. I snap out of it only to see that I've been spilling water all over the floor and the front of my night clothes. How did I not feel that?

"Ah!" I react, shutting the water off and grabbing the dish drying towel to try and clean up my mess. "Damn it." I scold myself. Shota then comes over with a bigger towel for the floor.

"What were you daydreaming about that you didn't even realize this was happening?" He asks in honest curiosity. I feel my cheeks heat up as I look away from him. He lets out a short chuckle and gets really close to my right ear. "Was it me?" A shiver goes down my spine as I feel his breath. This is a side only I get to see, and I love it.

"Of course it was you!" I see his eyes turn red and his hair fly up. I guess he's just being cautious. We don't need more of a mess to clean up tonight. "Who else would I be distracted by?" His hair falls and I begin to cool down a bit.

"I can finish cleaning up here. You can go change into some dry clothes." I nod at him and head upstairs I strip the wet clothes from my body and pick out a replacement T-shirt. I don't choose a second pair of pants because I'll just be going to bed now, and pants are so uncomfortable and constricting if I wear them to go to sleep. In just my panties and loose T-shirt I jump in bed and cover myself up.

As I wait for Shota to come join me I can't help but begin to fall asleep. I'm just about out when I hear the bedroom door open. I turn my whole body away from the door, knowing it's Shota. The bed dips and he turns the bedside light off. It doesn't take long for him to put an arm around my middle and pulls me back into his chest. I sigh in content and he kisses the back of my head.

"Goodnight." He whispers.

"Night." I reply as I slip into dreamland.

A/N: Aren't they cute? I wanted to give you guys more of the relationship between my OC and Aizawa since there hasn't been too much yet. I hope you guys liked it.


	6. First Day

A/N: Sorry guys. I kept forgetting to upload the chapters. I will be uploading a second one today to make up for the time I've missed. Again, really sorry.

In the weeks since the students received their acceptance letters, Toshinori moved out and Shota and I have been planning out the teaching schedule. We have to spread out everything we want them to learn so they can actually understand, but they aren't stupid. We have to make it challenging enough for it to not get boring.

The first day of the semester is finally here, and I can't wait. I set my alarm to be up early, but quickly shut it off so it doesn't bother Shota too much. He needs to rest his eyes as much as possible. They always dry out so easily. I shower, put on deodorant, get dressed in my costume, dry and brush my hair, brush my teeth, and start packing up things I'll need to bring in. I am running the orientation this year with Sekijiro, or Vlad King.

Once I'm finished preparing to head in I look at the time. There's still a couple hours before I need to be there. In that case, I'll wake Shota up with a nice breakfast. Now, as I've said before, I am not that great of a cook. I do the basics, so for breakfast that means coffee, tea, scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. I start the pot of coffee for me and I put a kettle of water on the stove for Shota's tea. As I'm waiting for the hot beverages I start cooking the eggs and bacon. I'm not a huge fan of bacon, but I love the smell of it. It's making me hungry. As everything finishes up cooking the tea kettle starts whistling. I turn the burners off before plating the minimal breakfast and popping some bread in the toaster. I hear heavy footsteps coming down the stairs and pour the hot water from the kettle in the cup I had ready with the teabag.

"Morning, Sleepyhead." I greet him. I look up and see him rubbing at his eyes. "Don't rub them." I scold. "Where are the drops I got for you?"

"Upstairs in the bathroom." He answers as he sits by the plate with the tea cup next to it.

"Don't forget them." I tell him. He nods and yawns. I think about it for a second. "I'll remind you after breakfast." I say, more to remind myself to do it than to inform him what I was going to do. The toaster pops up and I carefully pass Shota two slices and place two by my own plate. I then grab a mug and pour myself some coffee. I've learned to drink it black. Don't judge me. I sit down and begin to eat. We usually eat in silence, but something comes to mind today. "Make sure class 1-A is at the orientation today, Shota." I sate in a commanding tone. "I'm co-running the orientation this year, so all of the students better be there." He says nothing, just looks at me with his sleepy eyes.

"No promises." He says before taking another bite of his eggs. I send a glare his way, but he isn't phased. We finish our breakfasts and I put the leftover coffee in the fridge. It'll be a nice iced coffee later. "I'll be ready to go in a few minutes." Shota informs me, so I wait patiently by the door and go over the things I'll be talking to the new students about. He comes down the stairs holding out his eye drops to show me he remembered. I smile and put my shoes on as he digs his sleeping bag out of the closet. I roll my eyes, but hold the silly thing as he puts his own shoes on. He takes it back as we head out the door. We lock up and start walking towards the school. UA is not too far away from where we live, so there's no need to be over exerting ourselves.

In the Teacher's Lounge, I find Sekijiro and we go over notes and other things we were planning to talk to all of the first years about. We can't leave anything important out. Shota catches a few more winks in his sleeping bag as we talk. Vlad King and I then head to class 1-B to make sure that all the students are present, and Shota heads to class 1-A to do the same. The plan is to gather all of the students in the bigger auditorium room and speak to them all at the same time.

Sekijiro takes attendance and we get all of them to head to the auditorium in an orderly manner. With all of the first years and their teachers present I go to begin my presentation. The only problem was that the only class and teacher not present are from 1-A. I am absolutely fuming. I turn to Sekijiro and he sighs and nods in understanding. I hand him the talking points I was going to go over and I run outside to see class 1-A and Shota. I storm over to them in time to hear Shota's words.

"If you really wanna make the big leagues, you can't waste time on pointless ceremonies."

"You mean like the one being held right now?" I ask as I stop behind the group of students. I cross my arms, pop out my hip, glare daggers into the back of Shota's head, and tap the pointer finger of my top hand on the arm below it. All of the students turn to me and gasp.

"So scary~." One of the boys whispers.

"Which one?" Another boy asks the first.

"Both of them." One of the girls answers for the first boy. Shota turns to look at me.

"I said, no promises." He tells me. I soften my glare and sigh.

"Fine, but there is no way I'm going back in there without you and these students." I tell him. "Sekijiro will kill me." Shota nods in response. "Luckily, we're not tethered too much to traditions here." I say. I squat just so I can push off the ground, get height by flapping my cape, and flip over the group of students. I land gracefully before turning to the students and giving them a thumbs up with a smile.

"That means that we get to run our class however we see fit." Shota tells the students.

"We?" One of the students asks. "Both of you are going to be teaching the same class?" The student asking the question is none other than Tenya Iida. I smile his way and answer him.

"Of course." I say. "As a hero pair, we're basically a package deal, Young Tenya."

"Wh- How do you know my name?" He asks in surprise.

"I've known you and some of the other students in this class for a long time. perhaps you don't remember me because the last time I saw you in person you were so little." I lightly laugh a bit. "Ingenium has showed me pictures of you as you've grown." Tenya was taken aback. I look around and I know more of the kids as well. That's when my eyes land on little Midoriya. I send a wink his way and he looks a bit startled.

"So, who are you exactly?" A kid, with yellow hair with a black lightning bold in his bangs, asks.

"Oh, where are my manners?" I state. "I'm Tonshi Yagi, but many other people know me as Screech." I take a bow as the students seem stunned again. I stand back up straight and look back to Izuku. He now has a look or recognition on his face. "Alright, enough of that." I turn to Shota. "Please continue." He nods and does just that.

"You've been taking standardized tests most of your lives." He starts. "But you never got to use your quirks in physical exams before." He holds up his phone and I read the screen. It's a list of physical tests. I catch on to what he wants these kids to do, and I like it. "The country's still trying to pretend we're all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel. It's not rational. One day, the Ministry of Education will learn." He looks to a boy with spiky blonde hair. "Bakugo, you managed to get the most points on the entrance exam." I see a softball in Shota's hand, so I ask the question.

"What was your farthest distance throw with a softball when you were in Junior High?" I ask.

"Sixty-seven meters, I think." The boy answers.

"Okay." I respond. "How about you try it with your quirk?" I motion to the circle chalk outline on the ground. Shota tosses the boy the softball as he walks by. He stands in the circle as Shota speaks.

"Anything goes, just stay in the circle." The boy just stands there looking at us.

"What are you waiting for, kid?" I ask with a smile.

"Alright, you asked for it." The kid replies as he stretches his arm. He turns away from us and pitches the softball using his explosion quirk. I follow the ball with my eyes. When I can't see it anymore I turn to Shota. He holds up his phone for me to see.

"All of you need to know your maximum capabilities." He says to the students. "It's the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a pro hero." He shows the phone screen to the students.

"Whoa, 705 meters, are you kidding me?" The lightning bolt haired kid asks in shock.

"I wanna go!" Says a girl with pink skin and a pair of small horns. "That looks like fun!"

"This is what I'm talkin' about, usin' our quirks as much as we want." A boy with odd looking elbows adds.

"So this looks fun, huh?" Shota ask them. I sigh, knowing what he's going to say next. "You have three years here to become a hero. You think it's all gonna be games and play time? Idiots."

"Oh stop it." I say to him "It's their first day." I reach my arm around the back of his head and put my hand over his mouth as I continue to speak. "There are eight physical tests set up for you all to compete in today. All of which will determine your potential." The whole time I spoke Shota tried to take my hand away from his mouth. He only succeeded when I released him, allowing him to speak again.

"Whoever comes in last has none," Shota says. "And will be expelled immediately." I bring a hand to my forehead. Why does he do this shit? The students gasp in surprise. "Like I said, I get to decide how this class runs."

"No, I believe you said the word 'we' where all those I's were." I say as I glare at him. "But, if any of you have a problem with it, you might as well leave now." I sigh out the last part. Hopefully we'll actually have a full class this year. I'm rooting for all of you! I shout support for all of them in my head.

A/N: Well, not even my OC can stop Aizawa's crazy first day test. She knows how to pick her battles with him, let's just say that. So, now the students have met her. What do you think?


	7. Tests Begin

A/N: As promised, here is the second chapter for today.

"You can't send one of us home!" Says the girl with the anti-gravity quirk. Whats her name again? Ochaco, right? "I mean, we just got here. Even if it wasn't the first day, that isn't fair."

"Nothing in life is fair, my dear." I say. They all look at me. "Think about natural disasters, or villains."

"Or catastrophic accidents that wipe out whole cities." Shota adds. "The world is full of unfairness. It's a hero's job to try to combat that unfairness. If you wanna be a pro, you're gonna have to push yourself to the brink. For the next three years, UA will throw one terrible hardship after another at you."

"That's right!" I shout. "You gotta go beyond. Plus Ultra-style!" I smile and give a thumbs up to the students.

"Show me it's no mistake that you're here." Shota tells them. He pauses for a few seconds before speaking again. "Now then, we're just wasting time by talking. Let the games begin."

"First up is the 50-meter dash." I inform everyone. We head over to the two running lanes where a measuring device has already been set up. I stand behind it and turn it on. As it's booting up Shota hands me his phone. I look at all the names of the students, and I pick the first two students for the first race. "First two students will be Tenya Iida and Tsuyu Asui." I tell them. The students get to their marks as the measuring device is finally ready.

"Runners, on your marks, ready..." Then the measuring device makes a sound like a gunshot and the students are off. "3.04 seconds." The device says as Tenya crosses the line.

"Well, he's definitely in his element," Shota says from my left. He's recording all of the results on his phone. "But speed won't help him in every test."

"5.58 seconds." The device says for the other student. Shota shows me his phone again for me to call out the next two students.

"Ochako Uraraka and Mashirao Ojiro are next." I announce. The two of them get ready. When the gunshot sound rings out Mashirao finishes in 5.49 seconds and Ochaco finishes in 7.15 seconds. "They aren't doing too bad." I say to Shota.

"Don't get too excited." He responds. "Only five of the students have done anything yet."

"I guess I'm just an optimist." I smile at him. I look at the roster again and call out two more names. "Yuga Aoyama and Mina Ashido." Mina gets set, but Yuga turns around having his back face the track. As the gunshot rings out he jumps up and shoots a laser from his belt. It propels him about half way before his laser dissipates. He shoots the laser again and finishes at 5.51 seconds as does Mina. Interesting. "Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo." I cross my fingers as the two boys step up to the two lanes. Come on little Midoriya. I believe in you. Katsuki uses the explosions from his hands as a boost to his running and finishes at 4.13 seconds. Izuku finishes at 7.02 seconds. It's a good try. I think as I smile at the boy. The rest of the students do great, and I think I've memorized all of their names. It's a bit difficult with 20 students in the class, but I think I can manage.

The second test is grip strength. Some of the students group up and share the devices. The stand out student is Mezo Shoji with 540 kilograms. Poor Izuku wasn't even able to go past 60. Third test is the standing long jump, and little Midoriya doesn't do too great with this one either. Fourth test is repeated side steps, followed by the ball throw. Ochaco was amazing at this. Her distance couldn't really be calculated by the phone so the distance recorded was infinity. All of the other students were amazed.

Izuku is the last to do this test. Come on kid. you need to do something to stand out. Show Shota what you can do, but just a taste or you won't be able to finish the rest of the tests. He looks at the ball before finally deciding to throw it. I see something happen to his entire arm and I get worried. His throw, however, doesn't get too much traction and only makes it 46 meters. I'm shocked, but I realize what happened. I send a glare at Shota, but he's not paying attention to me.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I ask him. He doesn't answer me as he walks closer to Izuku. I follow him.

"I erased your quirk." He tells the boy and the rest of us. The students are surprised at the different look Shota has right now. His scarf is floating around him and his hair is standing on end. "The judges for this exam were not rational enough. Someone like you should never be allowed to enroll at this school."

"Shota." I whisper sharply at him. "Stop this."

"Wait, you did what to my-" Izuku begins to ask, but stops himself when he notices Shota's goggles. "Ah! Those goggles. I know you! How did I not put two and two together when miss Yagi said you were partners?" He must have been too worried about the exams today to realize. "You can look at someone and cancel out their powers. The Erasure Hero: Eraser Head." The rest of the students seem to not know what Izuku is talking about. I guess that makes sense. Shota doesn't like the media at all.

"You're not ready." Shota tells little Midoriya. "You don't have control over your power. Were you planning to break your bones again?" He probably was. That's the only part of Shota using his quirk on the kid that I don't mind. He can't keep breaking himself. "Counting on someone else to save your useless body?"

"No!" Midoriya shouts in response. "That's not what I was trying to do!" Shota grabs the end of his scarf and throws it around the kid.

"Shota." I scold again, but he just pulls the kid closer.

"No matter what your intensions are, you would be nothing more than a liability in battle." Shota tells him as he ignores me. "You have the same reckless passion as another overzealous hero I know." He's talking about my brother, and I'm getting pissed now. "One who saved a thousand people by himself and became a legend. But even with that drive, you're worthless if you can only throw a single punch before breaking down. Sorry, Midoriya. With your power, there's no way you can become a hero." That's the last straw. I whistle to distract Shota, causing him to blink. I didn't use my quirk, but I could have been.

"Enough!" I shout at him, again not using my quirk. I glare at Shota, and he glares back. "What you say may be true, but he was accepted here for a reason." I look to young Midoriya. "You have your quirk back." I tell him as I hold out another softball to him. "Take your final throw." As Izuku grabs the ball from my hand Shota walks away.

"Hurry and get it over with." I turn and glare daggers at him before turning back to Izuku.

"I tend to show favoritism." I tell the boy. He looks up at me with slight surprise. "It's why I usually let him do what he likes on the first day. If it were my decision, you'd all be at that orientation right now." I sigh. "He's trying to get you all to work as hard as possible to make you all better. So try your hardest to throw the ball without breaking your arm, kid. I'm rootin' for ya." I smile and give him a thumbs up. He smiles back at me.

"You and All Might really do act alike." He tells me.

"I've looked up to him my whole life." I tell him. "I guess some things just rubbed off on me." I laugh. "Alright, time to prove yourself." With that I walk back to where Shota is standing.

"What did you say to him?" He asks me.

"None of your business." I respond coldly. I cross my arms over my chest and watch in anticipation. We all watch as Izuku throws the softball. I look closely and see that he's focusing all of his power into one finger tip. Holy crap. Is he really doing this?

"Smash!" He yells as the ball is propelled forward. The ball lands and I look over at Shota's phone. "Mr. Aizawa." Shota and I look up at the kid. "You see? I'm still standing."

"He only broke his finger." I smile.

"This kid..." Shota says not finishing his thought. I know what that means. He's impressed, at least a little bit. I give little Midoriya a thumbs up. I know why Toshinori picked this kid now. He's so much like him back then, it's kind of crazy.

A/N: What do you think of the teaching tension? Their teaching styles are so different, but if my OC was a teacher on her own she would probably pass everyone. Haha. The easiest teacher, the nicest teacher, easy A class teacher. Haha. Well, that's why she has Aizawa.


End file.
